When you are gone
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Hugo Weasley puede ser cruel cuando quiere pero también es capaz de reconocer cuando comete un error. Dos facetas: crueldad y empatía. Este fic participa del Reto off-Scorse de Octubre: "Escala de Grises" del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas". Lily Luna/Hugo.
1. Crueldad

**When you are gone**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Off-Scorse Octubre "Escala de Grises" del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"._

**_¡Muchas gracias a Bella Valentia que fue tan amable de batearme el fic!_**

* * *

**I**

**Crueldad**

Se encontraba en la clase de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns y a menudo Hugo se ponía a pensar como había podido sobrevivir tantas clases en aquel tren de aburrimiento. Habitualmente solía sentarse en el fondo, donde la suave voz del profesor no solía llegar y donde podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, adelantar la tarea de otras clases o meterse en resolver algún que otro problema.

Toma una de sus plumas favorita, una que le regalo su madre antes de comenzar su quinto año escolar, se deleita con el ligero aroma a menta que desprende la pluma. Hugo la muerde ligeramente y el sabor a menta queda impregnado en su boca. Luego con su lengua recorrió su labio inferior como toda forma de volver a recordar.

¿Dé que más podría tratarse de no ser una chica? Ella era la chica más especial que conoció en su vida. No hacía demasiado tiempo Hugo se dio cuenta que le gustaba y que le gustaba mucho. Era algo en su forma de ser, en su manera de moverse y de expresarse, que le impedían apartar los ojos de ella. Su cabello pelirrojo besado por el fuego, las mejillas salpicadas de alguna que otra peca y los ojos color caramelo que brillaban a cada momento. Para él era como una estrella que parecía lejana pero cada vez que intentaba tocarla con sus dedos, se le escapaba en una milésima de segundo.

Sin querer evitarlo unas incipientes cosquillas han empezado a nacerle en la boca del estómago, subiendo hasta su garganta. Hugo traga saliva con fuerza cuando la observa sentarse a su lado.

— ¿He llegado muy tarde? —le preguntó Lily, Hugo negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Que va! Si el profesor Binns ni se ha dado cuenta de que faltabas. —respondió él con una media sonrisa. —Ya sabes como es.

—Estupendo. —Lily descarga sobre la mesa, unos cuantos pergaminos y una pluma de tinta negra. — ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar con la tarea de Ruinas Antiguas?

Ellos se complementan. Mientras Lily es buena en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, Hugo es bueno en Ruinas Antiguas y Aritmacia.

— ¿Cuándo te he dicho que no a algo?

—Buen punto. —parece pensativa. Se inclina y le besa sonoramente la mejilla a Hugo. —Cuando quiero puedo ser muy persuasiva.

Él sintió que sus mejillas se transformaron en puro fuego y deseaba que su rostro no reflejara los mismos colores.

—Ya que ha llegado tarde, Señorita Potter, le agradecería que no distrajera a los alumnos.

La voz del profesor Binns llega de repente, de un minuto para el otro y los dos bajan las miradas avergonzados por ser el centro de atención.

**oOo**

Hugo caminaba por los corredores del castillo con su enorme libro de Encantamientos aferrado al pecho como si ese libro le sirviera como escudo contra todos los peligros de la vida.

La mejilla donde Lily lo besó, todavía le arde y de vez en cuando se roza el lugar con la yema de los dedos y vuelve a sentir las mismas cosquillas en el estómago. Agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro como si estuviera espantando alguna criatura fantástica de las que suele hablar Lysander, para alejar esos pensamientos impuros de su mente.

—Apresúrate, Hugo. —gritó Lily desde la distancia, lo único que él puede ver es el torbellino que es su cabellera pelirroja, la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo. —Se acabarán los mejores bocadillos.

Hugo no entiende como su prima puede decir eso cuando la comida nunca ha faltado en el comedor. Cada vez que algún plato se queda vacío, automáticamente se vuelve a llenar. Pero no dice nada y se apresura para llegar hasta su lado.

—Hugo, ¿Crees que podríamos hablar luego del almuerzo?

La pregunta lo deja confundido. ¿Quizás Lily se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y quiere hablar respecto de ello? ¿Ha echo algo mal y su prima se lo quiere reprochar? _Deja de sacar conjeturas apresuradas, _piensa, _es mejor esperar a ver de que tiene que hablar. _

— ¿De qué? —lo suelta más como un comentario que como una pregunta, Lily ignora que por dentro a su primo le carcome la duda.

—No seas ansioso. —recrimina ella con una sonrisa encantadora, una de esas sonrisas tan características de Lily.—Ya te vas a enterar.

**oOo**

Después de la hora del almuerzo, Lily lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta detrás de los invernaderos. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y una gota fría de sudor le recorre la espina dorsal.

— ¿Y bien?

Su prima se muerde el labio inferior con algo de fuerza, sus dientes quedan marcados. Las palabras parecen haber huido de su boca y le cuesta comenzar a hablar.

—Me he dado cuenta de lo que sucede, Hugo.

Hugo traga saliva con más fuerza de la normal.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? —pregunta con la voz neutral.

—Me he dado cuenta Hugo. Sé lo que esta sucediendo y de verdad no quiero que nuestra relación se rompa. —las palabras de Lily son como una caricia suave sobre su corazón. —No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros.

— ¿Quieres decir que sabes lo que me esta sucediendo?

— ¡Por supuesto, Hugo! Eres mi primo favorito, compartimos todo desde que éramos pequeños. Es imposible no darme cuenta cuando te sucede algo pero tranquilo te comprendo.

— ¿Me comprendes?

Algo le decía a Hugo que Lily y él no estaban hablando del mismo tema. Al principio pensó que ella se dio cuenta de que le gustaba y quería hablar de ello pero ahora todo estaba tomando un giro inesperado.

—Sé que debe molestarte que este saliendo con Lorcan pero él es un chico increíble y la pasamos muy bien juntos...

¿Qué? ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? Lily, su Lily, saliendo con Lorcan Scamander. Tenía que estar en un mundo paralelo o debía ser una broma sin sentido, Lily y Lorcan siempre se habían llevado mal. ¿Qué podría haber cambiado como para que empezarán a salir?

— ¿Estas saliendo con Lorcan Scamander, el Ravenclaw? —más que una pregunta, era una asimilación, como si poco a poco se estuviera haciendo la idea de que alguien más era quien tenía a Lily.

— ¿Cuántos Lorcan Scamander conoces?

Hugo no fue capaz de rebatir sus argumentos.

—Yo... tengo que hacer algo más.

Lily lo observó marcharse confundida.

¿Qué había echo mal?

**oOo**

Las palabras de Lily se siguieron reproduciendo en su mente como una de esas grabadoras muggles a la que se le rayo el disco y se quedó en la misma frase de la canción.

Lily y Lorcan.

Lorcan y Lily.

¿Cómo sucedió sin que él se diera cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo para pensar que por más que Lily tuviera a la mayoría de la población masculina de Hogwarts tras ella, rechazaría a todos sus pretendientes? ¿Con Lorcan? Desde que tenía memoria Lorcan y Lily no se llevaron bien. Cada vez que él iba de visita con su hermano a la casa de los Potter o a La Madriguera se evitaban a toda costa, no cruzaban nunca una sola palabra. Y ahora estaban saliendo.

Sentía la sangre arder dentro de sus venas. Primero fue una sensación ahogada dentro de su pecho, lágrimas que se contenían en sus ojos y que querían correr libremente pero ahora era algo más poderoso. Sentía rabia, impotencia, ganas de borrarle el rostro a Lorcan Scamander a golpes.

Eso fue lo que hizo.

**oOo**

Al ver el rostro níveo de Lorcan Scamander inyectado de sangre coagulada, Hugo se sintió satisfecho.

—Haber si aprendes a no meterte con las chicas de otro.

Por supuesto que Lorcan no le respondió, estaba inconciente en el suelo y a su alrededor un enorme charlo escarlata.

Su vena agresiva salió a la superficie, porque Hugo es tan cruel que quería a Lily solamente para él.


	2. Empatía

**When you are gone**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Off-Scorse Octubre "Escala de Grises" del Foro "El Escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"._

* * *

_**¡Gracias a Bella Valentia por betear el fic!**  
_

* * *

**II**

**Empatía**

Hugo Weasley estaba sentaba sentado bajo la sombra del gran árbol del patio. Un libro abierto descansaba sobre sus piernas, pero a decir verdad lo mínimo que estaba haciendo era leerlo. Al contrario. Su mente divagaba en cualquier parte menos en el libro. Principalmente sus pensamientos se encontraban centrados en una chica de cabello rojo como el ocaso y los ojos como el caramelo. Concretamente su prima Lily Potter. Desde que envió a Lorcan Scamander a la enfermería, ella no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y lo frustraba mucho. No soportaba que no le hablara y encima que lo evitará constantemente.

Se equivocó y no tenía ningún problema en reconocerlo. Se dejo llevar por el momento, por sus impulsos, por el enojo de saber que su prima era de otro muchacho que no era él. En el momento no se paró a pensar con la mente y sino con el corazón_. _No se detuvo para darse cuenta del daño que le estaba provocando a Lorcan. Al chico que conocía desde que tenía memoria, su madre Luna quien siempre se mostraba tan atenta con él y con Rose.

Lysander, el gemelo de Lorcan que también iba en Ravenclaw, tampoco le hablaba. Hugo lo entendió, ellos eran gemelos y lo que le sucedía a uno, le pasaba al otro. Para hacerlo más concreto, su hermana era la única que le hablaba. Albus cruzaba alguna palabra con él pero Hugo podía ver en sus ojos que estaba decepcionado con su actitud.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Rose, cuando se sentó a su lado en la hierba verde.

Hugo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sin mencionar que todos parecen odiarme de repente por que golpeé a Lorcan. Lily no quiere ni verme. Siento que he decepcionado a Albus y el resto de mis primos me ignoran cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos... —resopló sonoramente. —Me encuentro de maravilla.

—Yo no quise... —intentó aclarar su hermana.

Fue en vano por que Hugo la interrumpió:

—Sé que no quisiste decirlo Rose pero eso no quita que el problema siga allí.

Rose soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con Lorcan? Le pides disculpas y luego hablas con Lily.

— ¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó Hugo con el brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

En el rostro del menor se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rápidamente se puso de pie.

— ¡Gracias, Rosie! ¡Eres la mejor!

El grito llegó desde la distancia.

**oOo**

Eran contadas las veces que Hugo visitaba la enfermería. Habitualmente después de un partido de Quiddich cuando alguno de sus primos resultaba golpeado por una bludger. En la estancia predominaba el color blanco y siempre olía a tónicos y pócimas que Madame Pomprey utilizaba para sanar a los pacientes.

Lorcan se encontraba acostado en la segunda camilla del lado izquierdo de la enfermería. Al principio no reparó en la presencia de Hugo pero se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio el pelirrojo junto a su camilla. El rostro aún seguía un poco dañado, el corte sobre la ceja seguía allí y el labio todavía estaba un poco inflamado. Las patadas en el estómago fueron la peor parte y a Hugo le recorrían escalofríos al recordar la imagen de Lorcan escupiendo sangre.

— ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

No le sorprendió que Lorcan se dirigiera a él con un tono rencoroso, para ningún hombre es fácil admitir que otro le dio una paliza.

—Solo quiero decir que lo siento, no debí golpearte y me arrepiento de ello.

— ¿Crees que voy a creerte? Soy algo ingenuo pero no tanto.

—Yo ya me he disculpado oficialmente.

Cuando Hugo estaba a punto de salir de la enfermería, la voz de Lorcan le llegó hasta los oídos con la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿A qué te referías con: "Haber si aprendes a no meterte con las chicas de otros"?

Hugo no le pudo responder.

**oOo**

Ella no quería dirigirle la palabra y Hugo no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. No cuando su corazón se transformaba en un león cada vez que la veía. La quería por sobre todas las cosas y no estaba dispuesto que un error acabará con la relación que tenían desde siempre. Entonces recurrió a métodos totalmente desesperados.

Esa misma tarde, después de la última clase, se encargó de interceptar a Lily. Sosteniéndola de la cintura, se la echo al hombro y comenzó a caminar. Ella pataleaba y lo golpeaba con los puños cerrados en la espalda, cual niña pequeña que estaba haciendo un berrinche. Gritaba pero nadie acudía en su ayuda, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts le abrían paso.

— ¡Suéltame! —dijo Lily con voz estridente.

—Todavía no.

Sabía perfectamente que a la torre de Gryffindor no podía ir pero a donde si podía ir era a la Sala de los Menesteres y fue allí donde se dirigió. Se concentró y pensó en una habitación de donde Lily no pudiera escapar a menos que se dignará a escucharlo.

La puerta no tardó en aparecer frente a sus ojos.

La estancia era simplemente perfecta. Con dos sillones para sentarse cómodamente, las paredes teñidas de un suave color amarillo con una alfombra roja cubriendo el suelo. Hugo puso en el suelo a Lily y la pelirroja lo miro furibunda, con el rostro rojo de ira y los ojos prendidos fuego.

— ¿No te ha quedado claro que no quiero hablar contigo? —preguntó Lily, enojada.

—Al menos ahora lo estas haciendo. —contestó Hugo con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro. —Ella (ya) buscaba la salida. —Solo quiero que me escuches, luego si quieres marcharte, eres libre de hacerlo.

Ella bufo sonoramente pero terminó aceptándolo.

—Sé que cometí un error y lo reconozco. —Lily comenzó a mover el pie en signo de impaciencia. —Tuve una razón... Una razón muy importante para hacer lo que le hice a Lorcan.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Una buena razón?

— ¡Estaba celoso!

— ¿Lo estabas?

—Lo sigo estando. ¿Esta bien? —hizo énfasis en la pregunta. —No soporté que me dijeras que estabas saliendo con Lorcan Scamander, no lo puedo aceptar. Siempre tuve la ingenua idea de que seríamos tú y yo. Nadie jamás se interpondría entre nosotros. Llega Scamander y lo arruina todo.

Hugo se sentó el suelo, frustrado. Lily lo acompañó.

—Hugo... —comenzó ella. —Cuando somos pequeños siempre pensamos que nuestros familiares estarán con nosotros en todo momento pero cuando vamos creciendo nos damos cuenta que no es así. Conocemos a otras personas, nos hacemos amigos de otras personas y salimos con otras personas. A ti no te hubiera gustado que yo golpeará a la chica con la que saldrías hasta mandarla a la enfermería.

¿Era eso lo que él quería? La pregunta se formó en la mente del Gryffindor.

—Quiero eso. —dijo de repente Hugo. —Que me digas que no quieres que este con nadie más por que quieres ser la única en mi vida.

— ¿Qué...?

Fue lo último que pudo articular Lily porque los labios de su primo se posicionaron sobre los de ella. Diciéndole con un beso todo lo que había callado. Las neuronas de Lily parecieron hacer sinapsis y comprendió que Hugo estaba enamorado de ella. Un amor prohibido que no debía contarse pero un amor al fin y al cabo.

Hugo Weasley puede ser cruel cuando se trata de defender lo que él quiere y puede ser humilde y reconocer cuando se equivoca.

Definitivamente, Lily no era un error.


End file.
